1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to accessories for power tools, and more particularly, to a dust-collecting device that is configured to be detachably assembled to a power drill for collecting drill dust. The dust-collecting device is advantageous because it can fit power drills of various specifications without changing them structurally, and it is compact, easy to use and simplified in structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Power drills have been widely used in industry and upholstery to drill walls for facilitating installation of wires and fasteners and to drill ceilings for facilitating installation of ceiling lamps and ceiling fans. Drilling with power drills unavoidably generates drill dust. For collecting such drill dust, some commercially marketed power drills are equipped with a plug-in dust-collecting device that works as a vacuum cleaner and has a dust pipe connected between the drill bit and a dust case or bag.
While such an existing dust-collecting device does work for its purpose, substantial structural modification of the power drill is required to power it. In addition, it is in nature structurally complex and, therefore, heavy and bulky. Theses disadvantages make it expensive and less portable. As a result, users would rather use simple dust covers than the conventional power dust-collecting device. However, these blanket-like dust covers are unable to prevent dust from being blown about and polluting air.